The Kiss
by theoneandonly14
Summary: A stand alone spinoff of my previous story "Red". Ian and Amy's first kiss. Amian fluff. Oneshot


The Kiss

A/N: This is a spin off piece to my previous story "Red". It was requested, and I liked the thought and said what the heck! It is not necessary to read "Red" before this piece, it is stand alone. Enjoy!

"It's now or never Kabra." He chanted to himself as he walked into the library. Of course Amy was there, his beautiful Amy.

Ok so to be honest she wasn't his officially. Actually, she was oblivious to how he felt about her, yet everyone else knew. Dan had yelled at him many times for 'having steamy eye sex' with his sister. In fact, it had happened earlier tonight during dinner.

Flashback

Dinner was always an event. It started with Nellie calling them to eat from wherever they were in the house. Nellie's announcement more times than not, interrupted a fight of some sort between Dan and Natalie. In their time living there, which had only been a few months to be fair, Dan and Natalie had only shown up fight-free to dinner 3 times.

It just so happened tonight's fight had been one of the worst. Apparently Dan had used one of Natalie's purses in a prank, without her permission. Of course, the purse had found its way home unscathed, but Natalie found it disrespectful, or a violation of privacy, or something like that. Honestly, Ian stopped paying attention. Amy had come into the dining room.

Ian tried, unsuccessfully, to stop his heart from racing at the sight of her. He was a Lucian. Lucians did not act this way. They did not loose their cool or admit their feelings to a mere girl. Yet hard as he tried, he couldn't help but be totally smitten with her, so he embraced the best of both worlds. Instead of admitting his feelings and looking like a total pansy, he would just stare at her, in what he thought was a totally nonchalant unobvious way. And no, his heart most definitely did not skip a beat when their eyes met across the table. Nope, that was Nellie's delicious chicken. Not Amy at all.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of Dan and Natalie's bickering, but his main focus was on the beauty in front of him. He heard their arguing pick up in volume, and he somewhat noticed that Dan seemed to be talking to him, wait what? He looked up to meet Dan's blazing eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" Ian politely asked.

"Dude! I need you to back me up! We are the only guys here, it's freaking bro code! Stop having steamy eye sex with my sister and help me out here!" Dan screamed. Ian had rolled his eyes and fought his blush, not daring to see Amy's reaction. He knew the basis of what it would be. The beautiful red blush would spread across her cheeks and maybe down her neck if she was that embarrassed. If he had looked at her, she would've stuttered out an excuse or some form of a defensive remark. He sighed and embraced his role as mediator.

End of flashback

Stuff like that had been happening for weeks. The had become comfortable with one another. They flirted occasionally, and had riveting conversations. They partnered together for most school projects, and became officially best friends. The thing was, he wanted to be her best friend and more. Of course he loved how their friendship was, and he didn't want that ruined, simply embellished. So after many, as Dan would say 'steamy', moments like the one of last night, Ian decided to do something about it.

That's how he found himself in the library, watching Amy look at bookshelves, and chanting his little chant in his mind.

Deciding to take the confident approach, he used his stealth to walk behind her undetected. When he was only a breath away from her, he whispered, "Hello love."

He had to bite back his smile when she jumped and turned to face him. They were so close they were practically sharing air. She sighed in relief and annoyance.

"Ian!" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Yes love?" He said, unable to hide his smirk.

She glared at him, and he instantly sobered up. He cleared his throat to begin his little speech, but was taken by surprise when he finally grasped how close they really were. Very, very close. The moment became more intense. He swallowed, but could only choke out "Amy.." Then they were kissing.

It started soft, Amy had tensed up, but quickly relaxed into it. Then the moment became less soft and sweet and more passionate. Then he was pinning her to the wall. How had they gotten their? And he was kissing her senseless, and she was responding with equal enthusiasm. It was perfect in every way, until the little cockblock known as Dan Cahill barged in.

"Gross!" He yelled, completely ruining the moment. Amy and Ian both yelled at him to get out, and he grumpily obliged, grumbling the whole way.

They looked back at one another, and found themselves with their foreheads pressed against one another, and giggling like four year old girls. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, that wasn't what I had planned on doing when I first walked in." She smiled at him.

"And your intentions were?" She asked playfully.

"To woo you of course , love." He said with every ounce of Kabra charm in him.

She rolled her eyes, "I think you accomplished that fairly well."

He grinned, and they attempted their second kiss of the evening.

As they left the library, hand in hand off course, Ian couldn't help but laugh at her swollen lips and messy hair. Of course, he looked the same, but to see it on her meant it was real, and Amy Cahill was finally his.

Unbeknownst to the newly established couple, Dan and Natalie watched as they parted ways with a much softer kiss.

"They're repulsive already." Natalie replied indifferently.

"Yeah, imagine kissing a Cobra, gross!" He said with an expression of mock horror.

"Imagine kissing a disgusting American dweeb!" She replied equally disgusted at the thought.

The two young teens would later look back on this night and laugh, after all no Cahill can resist a Kabra.


End file.
